I'm Stronger Than You
by ETBlack333
Summary: After a confronation with a bully. Percy thinks that James is saying he's better than him, but Percy disagrees. What will they settle on? Story takes place in 2017 THIS IS A REUPLOAD
1. Defense

Their are a lot of couples on the Island of Sodor. The one that people think is the most sweet is none other than James and Percy.

They were a perfect couple to many, mainly because they never get upset with each other. They have had a couple spats in the past, but they forgave each other very fast. The two were truly in love with each other.

Their are some who don't like their relationship though. Mostly the ones who hate gay couples, but those people are jerks. James and Percy were the ones who made gay marriage legal on the Island of Sodor. **(Read " The Blazing and the Lucky " to know more about that. ")**

James and Percy could always handle being teased or insulted. They both always stood up for each other. They were just the perfect couple.

Right now, it was summer of 2017. Summer was the favorite season for everyone on the Steam Team. Especially James and Percy.

A brand new cafe was built just right behind the docks. It had a great view of the ocean and had tracks all around it for the engines to come and have a snack or drink if they wanted.

Percy, James, Tyler, and Ellie were there to get their breaths back after a crazy day. They were sitting all next to each other. Ty and Ellie were at a table, with James and Percy sitting on the track next to them, face to face.

" Isn't this place great? " - Percy

" Yeah. A place where I can spend time with my green cutie. " - James

Percy blushed a deep red. James was great with flirts.

" You two are just adorable. " - Ellie

" You two are very in love. " - Tyler

" Oh, we know. " - James

Percy then kissed James immediately.

" Hey. We're in public. " - Tyler

" Oh. Let them do what they want. " - Ellie

" I'm gonna go get a drink, and a snack. I'm gonna go get a drack. " - Tyler

Tyler laughed while the other 3 stared.

" I'm so sorry. " - Tyler

He stood up upset and walked to the line to get his "drack". Once he was next in line, he noticed something.

" Hey. Are you new here? " - Tyler

The bartender turned around and revealed itself at Patrick.

" Patrick? " - Tyler

" Don't ask. " - Patrick

" Why are you working here? " - Tyler

" Fine. I dropped one of Ginny's "special" glasses on the floor, and I ran out of money. So i'm working here. " - Patrick

" What are "special" glasses? " - Tyler

" I have no idea. " - Patrick

" And two. Why did you run out of money? " - Tyler

" I don't know. " - Patrick

" Did you buy that lava lamp? " - Tyler

" Maybe. " - Patrick

" I told you, lava lamps don't hypnotize people. " - Tyler

" You don't know that. " - Patrick

" Whatever. Can i just get a large bagel, two sodas, and two cupcakes? " - Tyler

" Coming right up. Brother. " - Patrick

Meanwhile, with Ellie and the love trains. She was taking pictures of them.

" Okay. Now try and smile, but also try to frown. " - Ellie

" How? " - James

" You two can figure it out. " - Ellie

Percy and James looked at each other and smiled, then they tried to frown.

" That's perfect. Stay like that. " - Ellie

She took the picture and thought it looked perfect.

" I don't look stupid right? " - Percy

" You never look stupid. " - James

" You're so kind. To just me. " - Percy

" That's cause your special to me. " - James

" You two should be on a try not to awwww challenge video. " - Ellie

" Hey. We aren't cute. " - James

" Huh? " - Ellie

" We're also handsome. " - James

" Oh James. You can't go one day without saying that. " - Percy

" You object? " - James

" No. You're not wrong. You're one handsome train. " - Percy

" Oh yes I am. " - James

" I'm gonna eat now. " - Ellie

Back with Pat and Tyler. Patrick took a while getting his brother's order.

" Anytime now. " - Tyler

" I got it. Okay, here's your bagel, cupcakes, and sodas, with bendy straws. " - Patrick

" I asked for a large bagel. " - Tyler

" Oh just take it. " - Patrick

" Fine. " - Tyler

He grabbed the tray with both hands, and struggled.

" It's heavy. " - Tyler

" So'd your head. " - Patrick

" Rude. " - Tyler

" Whatever. That'll be $13.45. " - Patrick

" I can't reach my wallet. " - Tyler

" Then put down the tray. " - Patrick

" You know what. This will be our little secret. " - Tyler

He walked away with the tray and didn't pay.

" Wait. Tyler. You're breaking the law. Oh forget it. I'm gonna quit in a few days. " - Patrick

Tyler returned to his table and sat next to his pretty girlfriend.

" Cupcake for the lady. Cupcake for me. Bagel for the both of us. And a soda for the two of you. " - Tyler

He then put both soda cups with their straws in it right in front of James and Percy's faces.

" You got me diet, right? " - James

" Don't push me. " - Tyler

James and Percy sipped their drinks, they would great to them. The fact that these engines can eat and drink like people is very strange.

" Hey Ty. Want a french fry? " - Ellie

She held up a big, curly french fry from her lap.

" Where'd you get that? " - Tyler

" One of those mean jocks over there threw it at me and it hit me in the head. " - Ellie

She motioned to a group of large jocks sitting at a table a few yards away from them. They went to Sodor High School.

" Those guys? " - Tyler

" Yes, but it's not..." - Ellie

" I'll handle this. " - Tyler

" Tyler don't. Those guys are very big. " - Ellie

" I know. Hey Patrick! " - Tyler

Patrick quickly walked over to the situation.

" What's up. " - Patrick

" Those guys are being all disrespectful and throwing french fries. " - Tyler

" Not on my watch. " - Patrick

He then grabbed a mop, for defense.

" Hey! " - Patrick

He then just walked over there, no running.

" Okay then. So James, what is favorite thing about Percy? " - Tyler

" It's definetly his eyes. Their nice and sparkly and I can't help but too look straight in his..." - James

He was cut off by Patrick being pushed over by those jocks. He had his hands tied and a popcorn bucket on his head.

" What happened? " - Tyler

" Could you please just remove the bucket from my head and untie my hands? " - Patrick

Tyler did so and his brother looked just a mess.

" Those guys did that to you? " - Ellie

" Yeah. I think one of them stuffed something down my pants. " - Patrick

He reached into his pants and pulled out...

" It's a corn dog. " - Patrick

Percy and James laughed while Ellie was shocked.

" I'll be back. " - Tyler

" No Tyler don't. " - Patrick

But he ran right over to the jock table.

" Hey. You the big tough guy who put a corn dog down my brother's pants? " - Tyler

The jocks all stood up. They were like 7 feet tall. Tyler looked up at them and smiled nervously.

" Maybe. " - Jock 1

" Maybe I did it. " - Jock 2

" Yeah. Well I'm gonna tell you that snacks don't go down clumsy teens pants. " - Tyler

" Hey! I'm not clumsy. " - Patrick

" Be quiet Patrick. " - Tyler

" What's going on over here? " - Jock 1

" Nothing. Just leave them out of this. " - Tyler

The jocks didn't listen and walked over to Tyler's table.

" Hey, it's Ellie. From the band. " - Jock 3

" Yeah. That's me. " - Ellie

" You know we're part of the band too. " - Patrick

" I know. You guys sound so fake. " - Jock 1

" Excuse me. " - Tyler

" Clearly you guys can't sing. " - Jock 1

Percy was not liking this rude conversation.

" They sing great live. You don't know anything. " - Percy

" Percy. Just cool down. " - James

" We don't need trains telling us off. " - Jock 2

" Maybe you do! " - Percy

" Oh. Look at me, I'm Percy. Leave my friends alone, I'm all small and gay. " - Jock 1

" Oh. You. Did. Not. Say that. " - Percy

" Yeah. I did. " - Jock 1

" Leave my oak alone, you jerk. " - James

" What are you gonna do? " - Jock 1

" I'd bash you, if I could. " - James

" Well you can't. " - Jock 1

" Did you call me gay earlier? " - Percy

" Yes. I bet you two just spend your day kissing and flirting and being all weird. " - Jock 1

" Shut up! " - Percy

" I guess you wanna marry your red flounder. " - Jock 1

" Flounder?! How dare you. I'm perfect. " - James

" Red is stupid. " - Jock 1

After Percy heard that, he noticed that the lead jock's foot was on the rail right in front of him.

" Say one more thing. And you'll know what's good for you. " - Percy

" Okay. You two are so gay. " - Jock 1

That's what Percy was waiting for, so he went up and then crushed the foot of that jerk jock.

" Owww. You son of a... You animal! " - Jock 1

He then fell on the ground in such pain.

" Are you alright man? " - Jock 3

" What do you think? " - Jock 1

Percy smiled at what he did.

" That was nice, buddy. " - Patrick

" Thanks. He had it coming. " - Percy

The jock then stood back up, looking pretty angry.

" I'm not done with you. " - Jock 1

" Oh, really. " - Percy

" I hope you like your eyes. Cause they're gonna get black. " - Jock 1

" I beg to differ. " - Anne Claire

The jocks looked behind them and saw Anne Claire right in front of them with a big ol baseball bat.

" Now you maniacs better get away from my friends, before I pop your head like a zit, move it! Move it! " - Anne Claire

The jocks all quickly ran away in fear and tripped on their way out.

" Phew. That could've gotten worse. " - Tyler

" Tell me about it. " - James

" I'll tell you what. " - Anne Claire

She then grabbed the corn dog that Patrick was still holding and ate it, obviously not knowing where it was.

" It hurts me to see those big kids misbehaving like that. " - Anne Claire

" Um, Anne. That corn dog. " - Patrick

" Hmm. " - Anne Claire

" Nothing. " - Patrick

The other 4 stared all weirded out. But Percy felt more proud inside as he just stood up against a big bully like that. He never really done something like that. Not that he remembers.

James was also proud of his Percy. He never thought his oak could be so aggressive like that, which made him love him ever more.

* * *

Nice chapter. But their's more to this story. Next chapter to be out soon. More James and Percy stuff, I hope you're happy. Cause I am.

See you guys soon. I'm 17 now, and I'm loving it.

Also, just thought I'd tell you. I think BWBA is an awesome movie. Sorry if you hate it. I think it's good.


	2. Disagreememts

James and Percy had spent almost every day together. However, James had acting very weird lately around Percy. It's because of what happened with the jock at the cafe earlier. He'd never seen his Percy so angry and physical like that, and it was crazy to me.

But no matter who or what Percy did, he still loved him with all his heart.

Right now, Percy and James were in their shed near Farmer McColl's house. It was the shed when they first kissed, so they would go there all the time to be alone and have fun.

They were in there just being cute. Kissing and rubbing noses.

" You know what I love about you? " - James

" What's that. " - Percy

" You're always in a great mood. " - James

" Well. When I'm with my red knight, i always am. " - Percy

" Well then I shouldn't leave your side. " - James

" That reminds me. The last 2 days, you've been kind of avoiding me. " - Percy

" I wasn't avoiding you. Just worried. " - James

" Why? " - Percy

" It's just that I was kind of freaked out the other day. " - James

" You mean with the guy at the cafe? " - Percy

" Yeah. It's just that I've never seen so physical. " - James

" Well, sometimes we need to let out our angry side. " - Percy

" Maybe. Just not you. " - James

" How come? " - Percy

" Cause I like it when you're all nice, sweet, and funny. " - James

" Well I can't be like your fluffy cat all the time. " - Percy

" I don't like cats. " - James

" I just mean, I'm not always that nice and cute. " - Percy

" Of course you are. " - James

" You don't think I'm tough. " - Percy

" Yes you are. You're strong, you can pull very heavy cars and flatbeds. " - James

" Sure. But I can act all tough and aggressive. " - Percy

" No, you try to. " - James

" And you don't? " - Percy

" When I'm around you. But I'm all me when you're gone. " - James

" So you're saying that your embarrassed of me. " - Percy

" Of course I'm not. " - James

" Uh, huh. " - Percy

" What are you trying to say? " - James

" You think you're stronger and better than me. " - Percy

" Did I say that? " - James

" No. But I'm better at being your boyfriend. " - Percy

" Oh, I'm way better at being a boyfriend. " - James

" You wanna do a little bet? " - Percy

" I'm listening. " - James

" We try and find out who's really the better and stronger boyfriend. " - Percy

" Oh, you're on Per. " - James

" We'll need a judge. " - Percy

" Our drivers. Of course. " - James

" No. Jake is too self-centered and Patrick likes me too much. " - Percy

" Okay. Tyler and Ellie? " - James

" Perfect. " - Percy

" Okay. Bet starts now. " - James

" Wait. The loser needs a penalty. " - Percy

" Loser has to drink milk for a week. " - James

" Um, I'll pick the penalty. " - Percy

" Fine. " - James

" Loser doesn't get to kiss their lover for a whole week. But the winner can kiss all they want. " - Percy

" Oh. No way. " - James

" You scared you'll lose. " - Percy

" No. I'm never scared. " - James

" Then it's settled. Let the battle, or whatever, begin. Now. " - Percy

" Or we could wait until tomorrow. " - James

" Yeah let's wait until tomorrow. " - Percy

" Wanna make out some more? " - James

" Yes. But one of us won't be able to do that soon. " - Percy

" Don't tease me. Just kiss me. " - James

" Okay. " - Percy

They soon went back to kissing, and in their minds they were thinking on what they should do to prove that they are the better significant other.

* * *

Tomorrow morning. Tyler woke up all tired. He kept on getting flashbacks on the jock incident at the cafe. The jock standing so tall in front of him made him very weak.

" I need some tea. " - Tyler

He walked downstairs to the kitchen to get his needed herbal tea. When opened the fridge, he got jumped.

" Hey Ty! " - Patrick

Tyler bumped his head hard on the top of the fridge.

" Ow! What! I'm thirsty! " - Tyler

" Percy and James wants you and Ellie. " - Patrick

" It's 7:30am on a Sunday. Why? " - Tyler

" Oh just go. You're not getting any younger. " - Patrick

" I'm 19. I'm fine. " - Tyler

He walked very crankily to Tidmouth. This better be good he thought.

" Um. You need Ellie too? " - Patrick

" Why don't you get her. " - Tyler

" Cause I got to buy another lava lamp. " - Patrick

Patrick walked away and grabbed his phone to call the lava lamp store.

" Why do I have a twin? " - Tyler

" I heard that. " - Patrick

" I don't care. " - Tyler

Tyler went to Ellie's room that was on the 3rd floor. Tyler's legs were already sore from the walking.

" All I wanted was a Sunday to rest. " - Tyler

He was about to knock on his girlfriend's door, when he realized it was unlocked. Tyler was confused, but he just walked right in. Right there to see Ellie's not wearing a shirt.

" Tyler Mitchell! Do you mind? " - Ellie

" Oh sorry. " - Tyler

" Yeah. Like I need to have my boyfriend see me all exposed. " - Ellie

" Just get dressed. " - Tyler

" What's the rush. " - Ellie

" I don't want to know. " - Tyler

Once Ellie was dressed, the two both walked to Tidmouth to find out what's the big deal. Once they arrived at Tidmouth. James and Percy were all smiley, while the others were very confused.

" What's going here? " - Ellie

" That's what I want to know. " - Gordon

" Me and James want to have a bet. " - Percy

" Yeah. I'm not okay with that. " - Thomas

" It's not a big deal. Me and Percy just think that we're the stronger and better boyfriend than the other. " - James

" Percy is better. " - Emily

" James is stronger. " - Edward

" No no. It's not your guy's job to judge. It's these two. " - Percy

" Why me? " - Ellie

" And me. I need my beauty sleep. " - Tyler

" You two are the most fair and balanced people we known. " - James

" I can't argue that. " - Ellie

" Fine. What do you want us to do. " - Tyler

" Me and Jamie here are gonna try and prove on who's more stronger and who's better at being a boyfriend. " - Percy

" And at the end of the day. You two are gonna choose who the winner is. " - James

" You two can handle this yourself you know. " - Gordon

" No they can't. James is too vain and Percy is too nice. " - Thomas

" I'm not that nice. " - Percy

" And I'm not vain...all the time. " - James

" Whatever. " - Gordon

" Tyler, Ellie. Follow us. Let the bet begin " - Percy

" Yes It has. " - James

" This is gonna be interesting. " - Tyler

" Yeah. I'm so excited. " - Ellie

Ellie went into Percy's cab and Tyler went in James's cab. The four went out to see who will be the victor of this unnecessary bet.

The first place they went to was the docks. Percy and James were gonna try and pull many heavy things and see who can do it better.

" Here we are. " - Percy

" What brings you here Percy and Jamie. " - Porter

" Hey. Only Percy can call me Jamie. " - James

" Whatever you say mate. " - Porter

" Hey. It's Sunday. None of you engines should be here. " - Cranky

" I know Cranky. But these two have something urgent to do. " - Tyler

" Porter. Salty. Who do you think is stronger, me or James? " - Percy

" Clearly James. " - Porter

" Good ol Percy. " - Salty

" K. We should settle this. " - James

" What about me? I'm someone. " - Cranky

" You don't have wheels. " - Percy

" Oh you engines get on my nerves. " - Cranky

" Anyways. Give us the heaviest stuff you have. " - James

" Pardon. " - Porter

" Just do it. " - Percy

Workers at the docks helped assemble a bunch of flatbeds with the heaviest stuff that they could find. They hooked up both James and Percy to their own line of flatbeds.

" Okay. The two of you will pull those flatbeds all the way to end of the dock. And we'll time it to see who can do it faster. " - Tyler

" Okay. I'm ready. You James? " - Percy

" Oh. I'm past ready. " - James

" On your mark, get set, whatever, just go. " - Porter

Both James and Percy immediately started to move, but they were going very slow due to the heaviness they were carrying. They started to breathe loud, sweat, and get red in the face. Not blushing, but the hotness from their cheeks.

" I'm gonna make it first Jamie. " - Percy

" We'll see Percy boy. " - James

They were getting to the end of the course. Tyler was timing Percy and Ellie was timing James. They soon crossed the finish, and they both seemed to have got there at the same time. Once they stopped they were very tired.

" Oh. I'm exhausted. " - Percy

" Back at you. " - James

" How long was I? " - Percy

" 1 minute and 39 seconds. " - Tyler

" Oh yeah. " - Percy

" Me? " - James

" 1 minute and 37 seconds. " - Ellie

" Booyah. I'm stronger. " - James

" Yeah. By 2 seconds. " - Percy

" Well I'm larger, so I'm stronger. " - James

" I find that offensive. " - Percy

" Oh you know I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. " - James

" I sounded like you did though. " - Tyler

" I don't your comments Ty. " - James

" You scared your gonna lose? " - Percy

" What? Do you even know me? James is never scared of losing. " - James

" Well..." - Ellie

" Quiet girly. " - James

" Let's go get a drink though. My boiler is steaming hot. " - Percy

" Me too. " - James

The four friends went straight to the nearest water tower so Percy and James could freshen up. The two were just about fully ready when Tyler heard something.

" Sounds like a motorcycle. " - Tyler

The four looked around and saw someone coming in on a motorcycle. The dude took his helmet off. He looked about the same age as Tyler and Ellie. He had black hair and a long coat on.

" Look what we have here. " - Dude

" What is it that we have? " - Ellie

" Nothing. Just a bunch of teens and their childish engines. " - Dude

" Um, excuse me. We happen to be professionals. " - Tyler

" Pro, perfect, whatever. " - Dude

" Did you call us childish? " - James

" Sure. Since you engines always get into trouble. " - Dude

" We do not always. " - James

" And who are you? " - Percy

" Name's Reggie Dalby. " - Reggie

" And can we help you Reggie? " - Tyler

" Yeah. I saw you guys at the docks today. These two are really that desperate to see who's stronger. " - Reggie

" We just want to see who's can handle better. " - Percy

" Well the bigger engine is clearly the better one. " - Reggie

" I would agree, but that really is hurtful to my Percy. " - James

" Your Percy? " - Reggie

" Yeah, why? " - James

" Is he your lover boy? " - Reggie

" Yes I am, and do you have a problem with that? " - Percy

" I don't have a problem with gay human couples, but I don't approve of gay engine couples. That seems a little too immature for the children. " - Reggie

" You know, why don't you just hop on your motorcycle and bother someone else. " - James

" Here's what I rather do. " - Reggie

He then walked to his motorcycle and grabbed his soda. He walked back and went in front of James.

" You think you're tough? " - Reggie

" maybe. Yes I am. " - James

" How's this then? " - Reggie

He then opened the lid to his soda and threw it right in James's face.

" Oh god! You dishrag! " - James

" Jamie! Oh, you hellhole! " - Percy

" What are you gonna do?" - Reggie

" How about this. " - James

He then ran right into Reggie and knocked him down to the ground.

" Okay, that hurt my back. But that was still weak. " - Reggie

He stood back and walked over to Percy.

" What about you green caterpillar with red stripes. " - Reggie

Percy was truly offended that insult. In fact, it was an insult Thomas said to him many years ago. Percy then looked down at Reggie's feet and realized how close they were to his wheels.

" This. " - Percy

He then ran over Reggie's feet. Both of them. First he ran over a mean jock's foot, then this guy's feet. Percy's was having quite a week.

" Okay. You wanna play like that. I'm outta here. Never talking to you again. " - Reggie

" Like we care. " - James

" See you later, Reggie boy. " - Percy

Reggie groaned and hopped back on his motorcycle and drove away.

" Man, we keep running into a bunch of jerks. " - Ellie

" Yeah, not all people here are nice and respectful. " - Tyler

" In fact, I say we finish this up tomorrow. " - Percy

" Really? " - James

" Yeah, we clearly need a break after that guy. " - Percy

" Okay. Tomorrow we'll see who's the victor of his battle. " - James

" Can't wait to see who wins. " - Tyler

" And we're not being sarcastic. " - Ellie

" You guys aren't against each other, right? " - Tyler

" Of course we're not. We just want to see who really is better, in a fun way. " - Percy

" I still love my precious Percy. " - James

" Me too, my show off James. " - Percy

James and Percy winked at each other and went off home and we're truly gonna prepare on their plans to show that one is better. The two love each other very much, but they aren't gonna stop until one is victorious. Or will one of them actually win?

* * *

Last Chapter to be up soon. Will Percy win or Will James win? Or will something else happen? Find out next chapter.

Reggie Dalby is a reference to a real life person. Can you guess who it is?

Anyways, see you guys later. Love, Ethan.


	3. I Love you

The next day was the day where James and Percy's little bet will come to a close. Little do they the two know, but they thought for sure one of them was gonna win. The judges, Ellie and Tyler had apparently come to a decision already.

During the day, the judges were asking James and Percy questions on what they've have done in the past 2 years that showed they were good a being a boyfriend. They also did a few more challenges like racing and shunting. James won the race and Percy won at shunting.

Once evening hit, the challenge was over and Percy and James were ready to hear the winner.

At Tidmouth, Percy and James were in their shed and Ellie and Tyler came up to them.

" So. After a crazy day today. Me and Tyler have chosen the winner to this "challenge". " - Ellie

" Yes. And you two were accept it. " - Tyler

" Yes we will. You won't cry James. " - Percy

" Yeah. Of course I won't. Yeah. " - James

" So the winner is..." - Ellie

She then stopped and the two engines stared at her.

" Both of you! " - Ellie and Tyler

Every engine at Tidmouth gasped. James and Percy's eyes were the most widened.

" What. But we can't both be the winner. It can only be one of us. " - Percy

" Yeah. Those were the rules. Those were the rules right? " - James

" Yes they were. " - Percy

" Okay calm down. " - Tyler

" Let us explain. " - Ellie

" Yeah, explain. " - James and Percy

" We chose you both because, you both are amazing. " - Tyler

" Yeah. I think it was a little stupid for you two to think that one was better than the other. Couples should never have that arguement. " - Ellie

Percy and James blushed in embarrassment.

" I know you two feel bad. But you guys should know that it doesn't matter who's better, stronger, or faster or just whatever. You two should are great. " - Tyler

" Don't you guys agree. " - Ellie

" Maybe we were being a bit dumb. " - James

" Yeah. I guess my outburst at the cafe was just normal. " - Percy

" Just know Percy. I never thought I was better than you. " - James

" Then why did you accept the bet? " - Percy

" Cause I thought If I refused it, you'd think I was a wimp. " - James

" James. You are not a wimp. You could've said you didn't think you were better and I wouldn't have been mad. " - Percy

" I know. But I was being dumb, like I usually can be. " - James

" You're not dumb James. " - Ellie

" You may have a big ego and can be a bit of a pouty face. You're really a great engine and we all agree. " - Tyler

" Thanks. But I wanna hear what Percy has to say. " - James

" Oh, well actually..." - Percy

" We should leave you two alone. " - Thomas

" Yeah we should. " - Emily

The 5 other engines and 2 humans left the area to leave the two lovers alone. James then went into the turntable and went in front of Percy.

" So Percy. Do you think I was being dumb? " - James

" No way. In fact, I was being dumb too. This bet was stupid. Cause yes, it doesn't matter who's better or stronger. " - Percy

" Yeah. And we shouldn't argue that. " - James

" I know. But I'll say this. You are the best boyfriend ever. " - Percy

" Well, I'm technically the only boyfriend you ever had. " - James

" Yeah. But I still mean it. " - Percy

" Then I think you're the best boyfriend ever too. " - James

" Then Ellie and Tyler were right, we both won. " - Percy

" Yeah we did. " - James

The two stared at each other and went in for a long kiss. They sat there quietly enjoying the moment, blushing red, and smiling. The two then let go and looked into their eyes.

" I love you James. Forever. " - Percy

" I love you too Percy. You and me will be together forever. " - James

The two then kissed again, but longer. The longer they kissed, the more they realized how much they love each other. They let go again.

" Let's never do something like that again. " - Percy

" I totally agree. " - James

" Good. " - Percy

" But I'm still better looking. " - James

" Oh, you're so cute. " - Percy

" Oh that's it come here you. " - James

James then kissed Percy's cheeks rapidly. Percy laughed enjoyably as it tickled him. The two spent the rest of the night cuddling it up and having fun together.

It was safe to say that these two were the best engine couple on the Island of Sodor. Even if some didn't approve of it.

* * *

That's it. Sorry this chapter is very short. I didn't have much to put in it.

I also have an announcement, I won't be making any more Percy and James for a while. Cause I want to make stories that have different topics. Also cause I have still been getting some people complaining about this shipping. So I won't make another James and Percy for a while. I'm sorry if you love them, but I hope you can deal with it.

Next story will about Thomas and Emily. Might be out in a few weeks. So please be patient.

See you guys soon. Love, Ethan.


End file.
